Behind Al's Back
by x3Pinkie
Summary: Ed x Win What Edward and Winry really do when Al isnt looking.


Hey! Pinkie here. This isn't my first fic that ive written, but it's the first one I've ever published on so please no flames --; I've actually been a bit afraid to post Fanfictions up XD but, im a loser. So, please R+R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

--

Neither of them knew how it started. Edward liked to blame it on Winry, and Winry liked to blame it on Edward. If Al ever caught them, and he did every once in awhile, they would blush and point to each other "It was his/her idea!" they would exclaim loudly, both almost crimson in the face.

The sun came out early, spreading sunlight onto the grass, road, and then finally the porch of the Rockbell's Automail house. Edward Elric, a 16 year old boy who was at the Rockbell house for an automail checkup. As the sun hit his eyes through the open curtain, he groaned and rolled over, rubbing his head. Winry, learning that Edward had had an accident with his automail because he and Al were being reckless again, had smashed his head with her wrench.

"Damn, Winry" Ed complained, sitting up on the bed, still rubbing his sore head. He squinted in the bright sunlight, and lifted himself off of the bed, and slugged over to the dresser, where he pulled on his black pants and shirt. He left his red coat on the bed post, knowing he wouldn't use it in this heat. Winry had exclaimed that he and Al were going to "escort" her to the market. Edward grumbled, he knew that what Winry really wanted was for him to buy her stuff, and then carry it home.

'Why isn't Edward up yet?' Winry thought impatiently. She always hated the fact, that whenever she made a special arrangement to wake up early, he would wake up late, and when she slept in, he would be up at dawn, making a hell of a racket in the Rockbell kitchen. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned quickly.

"Finally, Ed! Why did you-?" She stopped, mid-sentence, "Edward?" She had never seen him so tired. He had black circles under his eyes, and his braid was messy. She huffed, and stomped over to him. "Well, Edward? Why did you make me wait for you, when your usually up at dawn!"

Edward glared at her. "Well, maybe if someone wouldn't abuse me into unconsciousness, I wouldn't be so tierd!"

Winry flinched. He did look awful. She looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry…"

Edward shrugged. "Whatever." Winry quickly forgot about feeling sorry for Ed as Alphonse walked into the kitchen, holding a plate of eggs, bacon, and other breakfesty foods. Ed started to drool, and as soon as Al put the plate down, he grabbed half the food onto his plate and started stuffing his face.

"Brother! Really." Al said disapprovingly, "Show some manners!" Ed glared from the top of his plate, and rolled his eyes, pushing the center plate towards Winry. Winry smiled thankfully, but Ed didn't notice.

After breakfast, Edward, Al, and Winry left for the market, with Auntie Pinako still yelling at their backs for more food. Al was leading the way, and Winry and Ed were walking behind, an umbrella over their heads, bickering like normal.

"Why didn't you bring your coat, anyway? Its your own fault for being cold!"

"It was sunny, this morning! How was I supposed to know it would be raining?"

"Because the weather forecast SAID it would be rainy today!"

"Do you really think I honestly have nothing better to do then listen to the weather?"

Winry pouted. Winry had grabbed an umbrella as they left, and it turned out to be a good idea. It started to rain as they left the house, much to Edward's dissatisfaction. Now Al was in front of them, sense rain didn't really bother a 7 foot piece of armor, and Edward and Winry were lagging behind, because Winry had to look at every, single, goddamn, piece of automail ANYTHING they found.

"Come on, Winry! I'm bored" Edward huffed impatiently, as Winry squealed over some new automail wiring… something or other.

"Oh come on, Ed!" Winry said, waving aside his comment, "What's the hurry?"

Edward snorted, and pointed to the little gray dot in the distance. "The fact that Al is no longer with us, maybe?" But it was no use, Winry was to engrossed in the store. When she was finally done, and Ed was about $50 poorer, they stepped back onto the rainy streets, where they quickly found Al yearning about a pet store, petting all the cats and kittens he could. Ed rolled his eyes, and grabbed the umbrella from Winry.

"I'm going to go find something to eat, I'm bored" He muttered, and walked out of the store. Winry whined, she followed after him, but no longer had umbrella coverage. They stopped and got sandwiches at a deli, and sat down at a covered outdoor table, so Al would be able to see where they were, if he could ever peel his eyes from the kittens.

During lunch, they both stayed quiet, just eating in silence. Then finally Winry spoke out. "Ed, while were fixing your arm, would you like us to make adjustments on your leg?" She added the comment "I think you grew again!" to the end of the comment, though it was untrue. Just an excuse to keep him around as long as she could.

Ed, hearing he was taller, agreed (though he tried to seem hesitant about it) much to Winry's delight.

Al came just as they were finished eating, and they continued down the market street with a little better moods then they started out with. (Neither Winry nor Ed had noticed that Al had bought and smuggled a kitten from the store)

"So… Ed? You still bored?" Winry asked innocently, fiddling with the umbrella. Ed paused.

"Er…?" And that's when it happened. Winry leaned over to Edward, and kissed him. Edward's eyes grew wide, he was to shocked to resist. When she broke away, she smiling slightly, but blushing madly.

"Winry, what the hell was that?" He said, touching his lips, where her soft presence still lingered.

"Your not bored anymore, are you?" She asked, a glint in her eyes. Ed's mouth dropped open.

"So, you kissed me because I said I was bored?" Ed asked her, shocked. "What happens if I'm still bored?"

"This" Winry said, shrugging, and turned to him, kissing him again. This time, Edward reacted. Just, not the way Winry wanted. He pushed her off of him.

"Winry!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously, and looking to Al. "What if he saw us?" Winry smiled. She knew Al didn't see them, and was glad.

"So Winry?" Ed asked after a minute of silence. He sounded amused. "AreYOU bored?"

Winry grinned. It became almost like a routine. When Al had his back turned, they would kiss. It would never get very deep or sexually charged, they would just, kiss. The most amusement Winry got, was when the first time Edward asked her if SHE were bored, and when Ed kissed her, Al turned around. "Way to go, Brother!" He said, and then quickly turned away. Edward jumped away from me, embarrassed, but it had continued, anyway.

It started as just innocent kisses behind Al's back, but it became something more. Edward had been acting mysterious, and one time, back at the Rockbell house, Al had his back towards us, and Edward kissed me. Full and hard on the mouth, deeper then he had ever kissed me before, and he didn't stop. This time, I was the one to not react. I couldn't, I just felt as though I was glued in the position of, well, not moving.

I guess that's how we became a couple, really. Kissing, behind Al's back.

------

Well, that's my first fic Just a bit of EdxWinry fluff. I had been wanting to write the story for awhile, but I don't like the ending. It should have been… better. Oh well, I can't have everything in life Please RxR! Thanks,

Pinkie


End file.
